


Through the Plane of Existence

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coma, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Bones wakes up in an seemingly abandoned hospital. That is, until he meets someone that really shouldn't be there.





	Through the Plane of Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: 
> 
> Bones wakes up in an empty hospital on another planet. He goes to look for Jim and Spock. I imagine him just waking up fine but if you want to have him injured that’s fine!
> 
> I wanna thank onlyslightlyobsessed1 for looking this over for me!

 

Another planet, another hospital except this time Bones found himself injured and alone. And this wasn't just alone, as in his boyfriends were nowhere to be seen (although yes, that was the case as well) but no. The entire hospital was, seemingly . . . abandoned. 

 

Bones slipped out of bed, grabbing a nearby crutch and using it. He didn’t remember how he even got injured. The only thing he recalled was getting the distress signal from the planet; A class N planet. He didn’t know how he got there, the last thing that he remembered was beaming to the planet with Spock and Jim next to him and that had been the last thing. 

 

Now. He wondered where everyone was.  

 

“Jimmy? Spock?” Bones called out but heard nothing. Not even a cricket sounded. “Is anyone here?” 

 

Bones continued down the hall and hoped that he found at least the nurses station. 

 

He had looked around his room and found nothing. Not even his communicator. He hoped that someone had something; If he could find anyone that is, that had a way for him to signal the enterprise. 

 

“Where the hell is everyone?!” 

 

Another few minutes and Bones found the nurse's station but like everything else; it was abandoned. 

 

“Goddammit!” 

 

Bones took a seat at the desk, the computer screen was blank, it didn't turn on even after he tried every method he knew

 

He sighed. He was going to die here. 

 

_ You shouldn't be here.  _

 

Bones looked around quickly at the sound of the voice in his ear. No one was there.

 

**Where had that voice come from?**

 

  * ~•



Luckily there were clocks on the wall. He had been there all of three hours. Well, three hours since he woke up in this hell hole. 

 

Bones had found some things that he hoped he could fashion into a communicator  and get someone online. The pain in his leg became unbearable and he had to stop every hour to try and ease the pain, rubbing the spot with the pain seemed to ease it, even for a moment. 

 

He didn't want the painkillers that were around, didn't want to find himself addicted once again and no one around to help him, to tell him to stop and not to do it. 

 

He wound have to work through the pain. 

“Ah! There it is!” 

 

The buttons lit up, Bones was excited. He would get off this planet and find his boyfriends. 

 

_ Don't do that. you can't contact them. Stay with me  _

 

The same voice echoed through his mind, causing Bones to look around the room. 

 

“Who's there? Come out!”

 

_ I can't. I shouldn't be here you shouldn’t be here but you are. Stay with me. Don't contact them. _

 

Seconds passed and the makeshift communicator fizzled out before he could even make a connection. 

 

“Are you doing this? Are you the reason that this place is empty?” 

 

_ I… don't leave me. I've been alone for so long and you are here. Please forgive me.  _

 

Bones called out to the voice once more but heard nothing. It just seemed to have vanished as quickly as it appeared. 

 

A female voice. One that seemed no older than his daughter. Was it ghost? Bones hoped like hell that it wasn't. He could deal with a lot of things in his life: Space, Aliens, his Vulcan boyfriend that dictated what he ate and what he drank and even his pain in the ass other boyfriend who tested Bones mortality on more than one occasion but he drew the line with ghosts. 

 

A lot he could put up with, Ghosts were not one of them. 

 

“Look, who ever you are I won't hurt you. Just show your face.” 

 

**Please** **don't be a ghost**

 

_ I Can't. If you see me you'll run away. I like you. I don't want you to be afraid of me   _

 

**Definitely a ghost.**

 

“At least tell me a little about you. Are you--- how old are you?” 

 

_ Nine. I was left here at the hospital. My parents never came back. I have no friends. _

 

There was wailing, the ghost (he couldn’t believe he was talking to a ghost!) began to cry. 

 

“It's ok--" Bones swallowed hard. He was actually going to calm down a crying ghost. “It's okay. I'm your friend now I just need to know where everyone is. My--- my friends should have been here.” 

 

_ You mean the man with the pointy ears and the pretty one?  _

 

**Yep, that described them**

 

“Yes.” 

 

_ They're here. They're in your room sitting by your side.  _

 

Bones frowned. “That's not possible. No one was there. I was alone.” 

 

A chuckle throughout the room. 

 

_ Silly goose! You're dying. This is the astral plane. You're between life and death and once you die, we can be together forever!  _

 

Bones face drained of all color. 

 

                                 ~{~}~

 

“He will wake.” Spock ran a hand down Jim's back, “We just have to have a little faith that everything will be fine. He has never left us and I do not think that he will now.” 

 

Jim turned into Spock's arms. “It's been three weeks. The doctors-- they've never seen anything like this before. What if he doesn't wake up? Spock I can't lose him.” 

 

Spock kissed Jim's temple. 

 

“He will come back to us.” 

 

                                   ~{~}~

 

_ He will come back to us  _

 

Bones stood in his room. He could feel them, that much he had proved to himself, but he couldn't touch, couldn't speak, and couldn't let them know that he was okay, well he would be the second that he left this plane of existence and back into his body. 

 

“I want to go back. You can't keep me here forever.” 

 

_ Oh? And why not? I have the power. I'm lonely. Just let me have this one thing.  _

 

“You can't hold people hostage. I wasn't meant to be here. I'm not supposed to be here and neither are you. You need to move on.” 

 

The room turned cold and seconds passed before a little girl materialized in front of Bones. 

 

She was corporeal, hair done iIn pigtails and she wore a white hospital gown that had to be no more than three hundred years old. 

 

She looked no older than six. 

 

“I don't want to. I'm scared. I've been alone for so long.” 

 

Bones shook his head. “Yeah, being alone can suck but I'm not meant to be stuck here. I have people that care about me, that miss me and if I die, they'll miss me. You'll make them upset. Moving on, there has to be someone on the other side waiting for you in the light.” 

 

The little girl frowned and looked away in the distance, her eyes grew wide. 

 

“My mommy and daddy are over there, waiting, but I'm afraid to go.” 

 

“Why? I'm sure that they love you and miss you.” 

 

She began to sob, Bones moved closer to her extended his hand, he pulled back when he realized his hand only went through. 

 

“They do. But I've done a bad thing. I kept you here and they're gonna be mad at me.” 

 

“No. No. They won't. You were lonely. They will understand. Go. They will miss you.” 

  
  


  *            Vvvv~•



 

When Bones came to Spock and Jim were smiling brightly at him, both had each of his hands in theirs.  

 

“You're awake. Finally.” Jim let the relief wash over his face as he took in his boyfriend's tried expression. 

 

“Wha---" Bones throat was dry when he tried to talk. 

 

“Relax.” Spock advised. “I shall get a doctor for you.” 

 

He left moments later, Jim stayed by his side.  

 

“You're gonna be okay.” Jim smiled. 

 

Bones closed his eyes, feeling a coolness wash over him and a voice in his ear. 

 

_ Thank you.  _


End file.
